Friday Night Bites
Friday Night Bites is the third episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Friday Night Bites Promo Trailer MYSTIC FALLS IS ROCKED BY VIOLENCE — tries to ignore ’s warnings about the disturbing vibes she got from Stefan. tries to embarrass by throwing a football at him, but Stefan effortlessly catches and passes the ball back, impressing everyone with his skill. Mr. Tanner reluctantly lets Stefan join the football team. Elena invites Stefan and Bonnie to dinner, hoping that the two will bond, but the evening is disrupted by the unexpected and unwelcome arrival of Damon and Caroline. Finally, the town is shocked by an act of violence. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Chris Thomas Hayes as Student Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Damon * Caroline is shown to have a small star tattoo on the outside of her right foot. * First appearance of Caroline's scarves. * First appearance of Elena's vervain necklace. * Bonnie's numbers; 8, 14 and 22, are shown to be a building number (8), a license plate (14) and a parking space (22) * When Elena brings up Bonnie's heritage as a witch to Stefan, he mentions witches who are descended from Celtic druids. Bonnie McCullough, the novel character Bonnie Bennett is created from, is descended from druids, but Bonnie is from Salem witches. Production Notes * This episode had 3.81 million viewers in USA. * Jenna Sommers doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the first episode in the series in which a regular character does not appear. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_Night_Lights:_A_Town,_a_Team,_and_a_Dream Friday Night Lights], a book by Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist H.G. Bissinger about the devotion to high school football in Odessa, Texas. It was subsequently adapted into a film and then a TV series. *Ralph Waldo Emerson, a 19th century American philosopher, essayist, and poet, best known for his dedication to Transcendentalism. Quotes Voiceovers : : There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother, somewhere, I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her? ---- : : I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster... who must be stopped. Quotes :Damon: "This could've gone a completely different way. ---- :Bonnie: "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Elena: "Why the about face?" Bonnie: " You're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Elena: "Oh, because I am so that girl. ---- :Bonnie: "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend. ---- :Jeremy: "Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs? ---- :Tyler: "Oh look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend. And what are they doing? Oh they're walking, walking, walking, look they're walking right into the sunset. ---- :Matt: "What am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Tyler: "Let her know she made the wrong one. ---- :Stefan: "I love football, I think it's a great sport. In this case, I don't think football likes me. ---- :Elena: "They don't know you. To them you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be a part of, make some friends." Stefan: "Says the girl who spends her alone time, writing in a cemetery. ---- :Elena: "There's more to me than just gloomy, graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything; very busy." Stefan: "Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Elena: "Soon. She's working on it. ---- :Elena: "FYI, our team sucks, they could use you." Stefan: "Can't, I'm a loner. ---- :Mr. Tanner: "Miss Gilbert?" Elena: "Hm?" Mr. Tanner: "Pearl Harbor?" Stefan: "December 7, 1941." Mr. Tanner: "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." Stefan: "Anytime. ---- : Stefan: "I'm good with dates, sir." : Mr. Tanner: "Are you? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." : Stefan: "1964." : Mr. Tanner: "John F. Kennedy assassination." : Stefan:"1963." : Mr. Tanner:" Martin Luther King'." : Stefan:"68. : Mr. Tanner: Lincoln. : Stefan:"1865." : Mr. Tanner: " Roe vs. Wade." : Stefan: "1973." : Mr. Tanner:" Brown vs. Board." : Stefan:"1954." : Mr. Tanner:"The Battle of Gettysburg." : Stefan:"1863. : Mr. Tanner:"Korean War." : Stefan:"1950 to 1953." : Mr. Tanner:"Ha! It ended in '52." : Stefan: "Uh, actually sir, it was '53 : Mr. Tanner: "Look it up, somebody. Quickly!" : Student:"It was... 1953. ---- :Elena: "How did you know all that?" Stefan: "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing. ---- :Mr. Tanner: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? Cause it isn't history and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball! ---- :Elena: "I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. ---- :Mr. Tanner: "Varsity tryouts were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan: "I wasn't here last spring, sir." Mr. Tanner: "And you're not here now as far as I'm concerned. ---- :Tyler: "Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. ---- :Bonnie: "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Elena: "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore. ---- :Caroline: "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. ---- :Caroline: "Elena? Sweetie? Why don't you just observe today, ‘kay? ---- :Matt: "Hate to say it but he's got skills. ---- :Tyler: "You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after five minutes. ---- :Damon: "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? ---- :Damon: "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many... adjectives. ---- :Damon: "I can learn to be a non-living, living person. ---- :Damon: "B.T.W. - that meas "by the way". ---- :Damon: "Ooh, that reminds me. Gotta run, I've got a date. Sweaty palms, wish me luck. ---- :Bonnie: "Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Elena: "I maybe we should play the lottery. ---- :Bonnie: "I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" Elena: "I don't wanna be a witch. ---- :Bonnie: "My family came by way of Salem. ---- :Stefan: "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. ---- :Caroline: "I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines." Bonnie: "I'll work with her, she'll get it." Caroline: "I guess we could put her in the back. ---- :Caroline: "Oh, it's just ‘cause her parents died, yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase, she used to be way more fun... And, I say that with complete sensitivity. ---- :Matt: "She's my sister and I love her. But sometimes she can really make you work for it." 'Jeremy:' "I find it pretty easy. ---- :Tyler: "I don't need to impress her. I already won. ---- :Tyler: "The next time I see you Gilbert!" Jeremy: "No, the next time I see you. ---- :Damon: "You make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. ---- :Elena: ''(about Katherine)'' "How did she die?" Damon: "In a fire. Tragic fire. ---- :Elena: "What was she like?" Damon: "She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind but very sexy and seductive." Elena: "So which one of you dated her first? ---- :Damon:'' (about who dated Katherine first)'' "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. ---- :Damon: "I'd quit cheer leading if I were you." Elena: "Why do you say that?" Damon: "Oh, I saw you at practice, you looked miserable. ---- :Elena: "Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Damon: "So don't let it. Quit, move on, problem solved, ta da. ---- :Elena: "Some things could matter again" Damon: "Maybe, but seems a little unrealistic to me. ---- :Elena: "I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her too. ---- :Stefan: "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Damon: "Sure, she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to do. They're mine for the taking. ---- :Stefan: "Now it's time for you to go." Damon: "That's not a problem, because I've been invited in. And I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me. ---- :Elena: "I quit. I'm a quitter. ---- :Stefan: "I hope you don't think this is too soon, or too weird, but I wanted you to have this. ---- :Elena: "We're a pair, I quit, you start" Stefan: "We're a work in progress. ---- :Tyler: ''(to Jeremy about Vicki)'' "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done. ---- :Jeremy: "I'm fine!" Elena: "Yeah, you smell fine. ---- :Bonnie: "When I touched Stefan it was a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and..." Elena: "And what?" Bonnie: "It was death. ---- :Damon: ''(whispering)'' "I'm hiding from Caroline. ---- :Damon: "Well, she's awfully young." Elena: "Not much younger than you are. ---- :Damon: "I don't see it going anywhere in the big picture; I think she would drive me crazy. ---- :Damon: "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Elena: "Yes, it is. ---- :Damon:'' (to Elena)'' "You want me. ---- :Elena: "Let's get one thing straight, I am not . ---- :Matt: "This week at practice I was a dick." Stefan: "Had your reasons." Matt: "No excuse. ---- :Damon: "I'd'nt that nice, Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's also "rah, rah, go team, yeah!". ---- :Damon: "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess, vervain in the necklace. ---- :Damon: "I'll admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. ---- :Damon: "Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way, or I could just... eat her. ---- :Stefan: "No, you're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Damon: "No?" Stefan: "Because deep down inside there is a part of you, that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Damon: "Who's pretending?" Stefan: "Then kill me." Damon: "Well, I'm – I'm tempted." Stefan: "No, you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity. ---- :Damon: "If that's my humanity, than what's this? ''(''attacks and kills Mr. Tanner) ---- :Damon: "Anyone, anytime, anyplace. ---- :Tyler: "What's your problem?" Matt: "What's my – you're my problem! You're a bully. A friggin' twelve year old bully man and I'm sick of it. I mean what was that about tonight huh? What's beating up the new guy gonna prove? Or screwing with my sister? Or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother" Tyler: "Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this but she dumped your ass. ---- :Matt: "This was over the line. Even for you. ---- :Vicki: "It wasn't just for the drugs. ---- :Stefan: "I'm fine. We're fine. That's what matters. Gallery Videos Pictures 103.jpg|Stefan catches the football thrown by Tyler. Friday Night Bites09.jpg|Elena looking at something. Caroline 8.png|Caroline wearing a cheerleader outfit and pom-poms. Caroline 4.png|Caroline in the crowd looking at someone. Stefan 3.png|Stefan walking. normal_fnbdvd001.jpg|Elena and Bonnie. normal_2J5002__MG_5699.JPG|Stefan in the teams uniform listening to a speech. normal_2J5002__MG_5785.JPG|Elena cheering for Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5882.JPG|Vicki walking upset. normal_2J5002__MG_5888.JPG|Vicki talking to Tyler. normal_2J5002__MG_5915.JPG|Vicki standing in the car park. normal_2J5002__MG_5929.JPG|Vicki talking to Tyler at the car park. normal_2J5002__MG_5210.JPG|Bonnie and Caroline cheering for the football team. normal_2J5002__MG_5407.JPG|Elena in the crowd watching Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5474.JPG|Elena watching Stefan play football. normal_2J5002__MG_5613.JPG|Elena watching Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_5625.JPG|Elena clapping at the team. normal_2J5002__MG_5638.JPG|Elena watching the team play. normal_2J5002__MG_4497.JPG|Elena and Stefan about to kiss. normal_2J5002__MG_4575.JPG|Elena smiling at Stefan. normal_2J5002__MG_4624.JPG|Elena and Stefan talking. normal_2J5002__MG_4684.JPG|Stefan giving Elena a necklace as a gift, Elena not knowing that the necklace contains vervain. normal_2J5002__MG_4810.JPG|Stefan suspiciously looking at Tyler (who is not in the picture). normal_2J5002__MG_4970.JPG|Stefan being cheered by the team and the crowd. normal_2J5002__MG_4992.JPG|Mr Tanner giving a speech to the team and the crowd. normal_VD102-0016.jpg|Bonnie telling Elena her vibe on Stefan and the numbers she can't stop thinking about: 8,14,22. normal_VD102-0014.jpg|Tyler and Matt astonished that Stefan caught the football that Tyler threw. normal_VD102-0013.jpg|Matt smiling at Tyler(who is not in the picture). normal_fnbvicki.jpg|Vicki walking at the parking lot. normal_VD102-0011.jpg|Stefan looking at someone. normal_VD102-0010.jpg|Bonnie smiling at Elena (who is not in the picture). See Also fr:Episode 1x03 : La fièvre du vendredi soir 103 103 103